18th year
by familyguyfreak
Summary: Seguri Ferenz is forced to participate in a mature opera involving a king wishing to produce an heir. Her costar is Erik Dantes, an arrogant yet attractive man with whom she must civil in order for them both to keep their jobs. Chapter 4 people!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people!!This story came to me in a dream...no seriously. Well the opening part is part of my dream the stuff in italics. It had to do with Erik trying to win Christine's heart and then becoming cold because she didn't love him back. It's very brief though and I will warn you there is some slight crude humor and language. but nothing explicit. This is how I picture Erik if he did not have the birthmark. Phantom Reincarnated will hopefully be updated either today or at least sometime this week. I'm sorry I have no creative title for this like I do for PR but hey...it's all good. Also( began a sentence with also...my god.) i will be very american in this and slightly modern in my language, although this story takes place around 1900 and I'm thinking it will be france for the location. Anyway sorry for the long note.**

**Disclaimer: Did I even do one of these for PR? oh yep I did. DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM PHANTOM!!!! but i do own Seguri Ferenz(i always try to make up uncommon names). and why not, the managers are mine too for i just randomly put in their names right now.**

**Oh and again beginning is stuff from my dream in ITALICS. Seguri then describes my dream(well in this case her dream) briefly. Oh and this is in first person POV which is Seguri's. LET US COMMENCE!! hehe...**

**Chapter I**

_Don't be alone in the dark_

_He'll find you_

_Trying to make her love him_

_DAMMIT!!_

I wake instantly after hearing the choir drown out the echos of my dream. A man's voice which sounded quite worn with age was warning my imaginary self in that dream. He told me to keep away from dark places or this mysterious man would find me and do god knows what. I remember a figure outside in the snow as I gazed from the window of some imaginary house and he was dressed in black with a mask over his right cheek. He looked distressed and was pouring amber liquid from one vial into another with shaking hands. He ended up spilling the liquid over these dark colored gloves covering his hands and cursing in agony._DAMMIT!!!_ He had yelled. The reason, I knew not, except that he perhaps was the man the worn voice was referring to, trying to make a women love him with perhaps the help of that liquid he was pouring.

I quit pondering the dream for it was quite involved as are most of my dreams and they only lead to insanity when I try to find truth or reality in them. They are dreams,you know, they transport us to a world that is not reality so that we may experiment with our lives and others' without the future being altered. I am then reminded of my troublesome pondering by the choir's combined high note and frantically get dressed before making my way to the theatre.

I run into Erik Dantes and freeze involuntarily. He glances down at me before giving me a smug look and strodding past me. I look after him and glare remembering his disgraceful occupation which does not include performing. He's the largest star anywhere and has no flaws...except commitment. It is not an exaggeration when I say he has basically slept with every person in this opera house, save the men and two women, as well as myself. The man,as expected, is extremely arrogant and sometimes wears a white mask on the right side of his face to be "mysterious". I do not give him another thought and run off to the managers.

"Ah! Seguri!!! Just the woman we were looking for. You'll be eighteen in a month, correct?" I knew he was up to something, teh...pervert.

I nod. "Why?" I ask uninterested, yet my voice betrays my emotions,luckily. Mr. Frescer gives me a wide grin which is quite...creepy.

"Our new opera involves an..._intimate_ moment and you'll be of age. It is about a King who takes in an Indian princess in hopes of producing an heir. Besides the King will be none other than Erik Dantes." Mr. Fidello says hoping to persuade me by mentioning Mr. Sex Fiend. Ha. Think again.

"If I refuse?" I ask trying to imply my lack of interest in taking the role, and Mr. Frescer smirks.

"You will most likely, lose your job." He says smuggly and I glare at him.

"Fine. As long as he doesn't really get _intimate _ with me." I say emphasizing the way they were using intimate earlier, knowing exactly what they meant by that supposed "light" term. Mr. Fidello looks at me happily.

"Good girl. Rehearsals tonight." I nod then walk off to find some strong tea. Charlotte runs over to me and I very well know why, for anything involving Erik Dantes is spread quicker than it is actually said, and Charlotte is usually one of the first to hear. She embraces me tightly in excitement.

"You get to kiss and share an intimate scene with Erik Dantes. You are so lucky." I gently remove her from myself and shake my head.

"He has slept with almost every woman in this opera house. I am really _not _lucky to be working with that pig." I hear a snort behind me and turn, being met with Erik Dantes.

"I'm not that happy about it either. I have not slept with the one I have wanted, but I have to rid myself of desire somehow. It's not as if those women did not want me. Every woman wants me." He says smuggly and I am utterly repulsed by this man's arrogance.

"Unlike most women, I believe you to be a despicable man and I would rather sleep with a swine than even kiss you." He smirks and nods.

"Unlike most women, you are my co-star and have the privilege of sleeping with me and even kissing me. I will see you tonight, Seguri Ferenz." He says in a charming voice before stroding off and I growl in frustration.

"That man is horrible!" I grumble under my breath and think back to how my parents tried to save me from this life. I was taken from them when I was five, in order to escape the cruel practices of the people in India and other middle eastern countries. When becoming an adult women have two choices: a permanent sex slave to the royal court and lived in the horrible confines of a harem, or you were made a permanent child-bearer until you died or lost your sex appeal. My parents somehow arranged for me to be taken from my homeland in hopes that I would have a better life. I would. I really would have a better life, had I not been selected to become Erik Dantes' new outlet for desire.

**This story I'll probably update more that Phantom Reincarnated only because I do not have actual chapters written for this and will probably just make chapters based on how I feel the certain scene should end. Please review, yes it is not the best beginning in the world but there is more to come and I will most likely update again this evening. Please excuse any typos, this story I am not going to be overly anal about, unlike PR which is my current masterpiece :). Still I hope you enjoyed reading it and Please tell me if you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people check out my story Phantom Reincarnated as well. I am hoping to post the new chapter tonight. I suddenly got an urge to update this one because I just saw "PS I Love you" and it got me into the whole romance kind of thing. Also I am waiting for my House MD video to load and this will keep me occupied in the meantime. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the others to come.**

**Chapter II**

Tonight is based on Erik and I becoming more familiar with each other. Nothing perverse, it is more of actually touching one another and having our love seem real. Erik reaches for me at one point and I step aside cauising him to immediately glare at me.

He leans forward and growls in my ear. "If you wish to stay here, you will let me touch you." This causes me to pull away and return his glare.

"I am not sure where your hands have been but I assure you, you will not touch me." I say angrily and this causes the managers to intervene.

"This is really not good for the play. Erik, Seguri, you two will share Erik's room until you two are able to be civilized. Seguri, I expected better from you. Now if either of you refuse, both of you will be in search of a new occupation.

I storm of the stage and quickly gather my things and move them to Erik's room. I look around and notice that his room is more like a suite then a room. He has a private bathroom, two beds and his own kitchen. I set my things on the bed on the other side of the room from the one that he obviously occupies and sit down, having Erik come from the kitchen.

"If you would have let me touch you, we would not be in this situation." He says frustratedly and I say nothing, pulling my knees to my chest and looking at the wall to my left. He sighs then lays on his bed. "There is food in the kitchen, you may help yourself." He says then blows out the candle on his bedside table and turns on his side, having his back face me.

I stay up all night feeling horribly tired by the end of it, but I will not sleep in the same room with a man that has "meetings" every night. I turn my head back to Erik when I hear his sheets shuffle and I see that he is awake and looking at me.

"Did you stay up all night?" He asks curiously and I glare at him, releasing my legs.

"What do you think?" I ask harshly and he shakes his head moving to the bathroom.

"For a supposedly intelligent woman, you are quite foolish for not allowing yourself to sleep." He lectures before entering the bathroom and closing the door.

With this I quickly dress and leave, meeting my best friend Charlotte for breakfast. We meet in a small cafe most mornings for breakfast, in order to discuss news regarding the operas and other activities in Paris. When I arrive, she instantly asks me what is wrong. " I'm being forced to stay in Erik Dante's room."

She looks absolutely thrilled at this news and smiles brightly."Oh, how is it,Seguri?"

"It is the size of a suite. He has a private bathroom, a kitchen and two beds. I had to stay awake all night, in order to not be raped."

Erik comes into the cafe and winks at me, causing me to roll my eyes at his attempt at charming and I begin eating my croissant.

That night is not much better at rehearsal because Erik quickly moves approachs me and I quickly leave the stage and go to his room. I sit on my bed yet again and stare at the wall as I did the day prior. Erik enters furious and slams the door.

"You must allow me to touch you sometime. We will both lose our jobs if you do not." He says frustratedly, having me laugh and look at him.

"Perhaps if you refrain from your very active sex life for a moment, we could cooperate. Right now, however, you smell of sweat, wine, and women's perfume. Are you also possibly drunk?" I ask with disdain and he gives me a fake smile before laying down.

"Would you like me to leave the light on?" He asks suddenly and I glare at him.

"No." I reply coldly, still greatly loathing this man.

"Are you going to stay up all night again?" He asks while sending the room into darkness.

"Is that an issue for you,_ Erik_?"

He sighs and I hear him shift in bed. "I am attempting to be civil. The least you may do is attempt also."

"You disrespect women, I cannot be civil to that." I say firmly and he relights a candle, sitting up and facing me.

"I do not rape women. Women desire me and I allow them to express that desire. I do not see how that is disrespectful." He says meeting my eyes and I sigh releasing my legs and putting my feet on the floor.

"Is that the truth, Erik? Or are you simply lieing to gain my respect?"

"Raping women is not an occupation with which I wish to involve myself. Therefore, I am not lieing." He says with a small smile.

"I do not believe you wish to sleep with the women you do. You surely cannot be satisfied by a different woman every night." I say quickly closing my mouth when I realize what I say, and I am surprised to see Erik having a neutral face.

"If you must know the truth, I am never satisfied. Now, I must know what you have done to persuade me to be personal." He says very neutrally and I smile at him, surprisingly.

"I believe that we are being civil, Erik. I am also your roommate and co-star. I must know at least something truthful about you."

" I am not heartless, that is all you need to know." He says curtly then blows out the candle and I hear him shift before he falls asleep and I again spend the night awake.

**Well that's it for now. It's kinda rough I know but it'll get better and reviews are very helpful to my "writer self-esteem". After only receiving one review for the first chapter, I actually considered deleting the story. But hey, that would be giving up on my story(even though it is already complete in my notebook, as are about 20 other stories) and I am sure once it develops, more people will be more apt to review. I'd also like to thank the person who reviewed and the people who have my story on alert. I'll try to update soon!!!**

"


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha wow, I have not updated this in a LONG time. I mean seriously...since Christmas. Over six months ago. I think one of the reasons is that I don't know how much I can say without my story going out of the bounds of being rated T. I'll reread the guidelines at some point but until then here is your next chapter.**

**Chapter III**

As I remain awake I watch Erik sleep to keep my mind occupied. I think about how he mentioned that he did have a heart and I suddenly feel a bit guilty for being a bit judgmental. I do not instantly like him because of what he said but I believe I am able to tolerate him the slightest bit now.

The next morning,Erik does not speak to me so I do my normal routine and meet charlotte for breakfast. We discuss Erik Dantes as usual, much to my displeasure, and again my night with Erik Dantes on stage is not pleasant or productive in anyway. The reason this time was that I allowed Erik to touch my shoulder simply because I was too tired to argue and I collapsed against his chest.

I wake up and I am on my bed with Erik watching me from his. I instantly sit up with a wave of dizziness passing through me and I see that I am still clothed. I look at him while holding my head and speak. "Did you do something to me?" I ask, curious as to why he is watching me while I sleep.

He shakes his head then goes into the kitchen and comes back out handing me a cup of water. "You passed out from most likely sleep deprivation and I brought you back here and let you sleep. Here you are probably dehydrated." He says as I take the glass from him and eye him suspiciously.

"Did you tamper with this?"

"No. Now, may I ask why you are not sleeping?" He asks sitting back on his bed, while I take a sip of water.

"I do not trust you when you come back to this room drunk and unsatisfied." I say honestly, hoping for him to continue to be civil.

"Are you afraid I'll rape you?" He asks neutrally, causing me to glare at him and finish my water before responding.

"I am not afraid. I am simply cautious of your actions." I say defensively, though given his reputation I admit to myself that it is indeed fear.

"It seemed to me that you understood that I do not rape women." He says.

"Maybe you don't;however, if you were to have sex with me it would be rape. Those other women wish for you to have sex with them, therefore it is not rape when you are with them."

"No offense, but I prefer to sleep with women who are infatuated with me. You are far too stubborn to ever be worth my time." He says snidely and I give him a dirty look before going to the kitchen.

"I do not see why women are always attracted to such cruel,selfish, and arrogant men that only wish for one thing. It is utterly degrading to those who have enough sense not to give such a man what he wants." I say with anger fueling my response, and I begin to make tea. I hear no response so I enjoy my tea then reenter the bedroom. Erik is asleep so I leave the room and go to the courtyard to cool down. There is a simple fountain in the center and patches of flowers popping up from the almost melted snow scattered around the area. About half a dozen trees are present as well and the spring air is lightly blowing them. I eventually go back to the bedroom and see Erik is now awake and sitting up."Why are you awake?" I ask to make conversation.

He narrows his eyes. "Where did you go?"

"Do not ask as if you truly care." I say narrowing my eyes in return and sitting on my bed.

"You know, I am not surprised you do not have many friends. You're not very open or warm in any way." He says neutrally, while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I absolutely have no reason to be. You certainly do not give me a reason to consider you a friend or to open up to you."

"You have never been in a relationship with a man before, have you?" He says as more of a statement than a question.

"I have no reason to share my personal life with you." I say coldly, causing him to place his feet on the floor and light a candle.

"I was not asking you sex life, I was asking if you have experience kissing or even hugging a man." He says looking a me.

"That is still personal. Just go back to sleep. I do not wish to speak with you." I say still sitting on the edge of my bed and he sighs before laying back on his bed.

"Seguri, you're making this more difficult than it has to be."He says blowing out the candle and turning over.

**There you go people. I am going to update the next chapter shortly so hopefully people review. I am hoping to put out a few more chapters of this within the next few days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY Chapter 4 is up! There was one day that I just decided to type up 3 chapters in a row so that I could at least update this story on time. Phantom Reincarnated is the story with which I have more trouble updating because of how much emotion is in it and I have to be in the write mood to type the chapters. With this story, I only have to feel "single" and I instantly have the motivation to work on this flirty less emotional story. Anyway enough of my ranting, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter IV**

I leave early from his room and run into Charlotte for an earlier breakfast."So does Mr. Dantes allow you to do anything in his rooms?" Charlotte asks as we begin to eat and I respond before taking a bite of food.

"I would never touch anything in his room. We are being somewhat civil though." I say and she nods.

"Well that is certainly progress." She says with a smile and I nod then we finish our breakfast and begin our day.

That night at rehearsal, Erik is really drunk and he seems depressed.

"Seguri, what is wrong with him?" Mr. Frescer asks and I respond instantly.

"He does not feel well. I will bring him to the room." I say for an unknown reason and Mr. Frescer nods then voices his approval of my actions. I then turn to Erik and he is just looking at me. "Come on, Erik." I say, lending him my hand and he grabs it then leans against me for support as we walk to his room. I help him to his bed and he sits with his shoulders slumped. He looks utterly horrible.

"I apologize for rehearsals, Seguri." He says in a slightly shamed voice, but it was quite clear despite him being quite drunk.

"Why did you come drunk?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Christine is married and I was depressed." He says openly and I think for a moment about the name.

"Christine, as in Christine Daae? She is who you like?" I ask surprised and he sighs then puts his head down and runs his hands through his hair.

"More like love. She never wanted anything from me and I liked that." He says and I get up and retrieve a glass of water from the kitchen for him.

I give it to him and he looks at me in surprise. "We are being civil, correct? You're drunk and I'm pretty much the only one here to help you. Do you need anything else?"

"No." He says downing the water then laying down and closing his eyes.

For the first time, I make myself dinner in his room. It is only a croissant, fruit, and tea but it makes me full. Then I sit on my bed like usual. About an hour later, I feel the bed shift and I quickly turn around to see Erik sitting on my bed. "Erik, what are you doing?" I ask and he gives me a serious look.

"You really _are_ afraid to sleep in my presence aren't you…" He says trailing off.

"I still do not see why you care." I say.

"My job depends on you. I cannot have you passing out from sleep deprivation." He says and I quickly respond.

"And I can't have _you_ getting drunk all the time. Besides, I still do not trust you." I say getting up then going to the theatre and falling asleep in the rafters. The next morning I wake up in my own bed with Erik passed out on the floor next to my bed.

* * *

**Hopefully my readers liked this! If you did please feel free to review! I plan to update this next week also since the next chapter is already typed. Anyway I hope you like this and have a nice day!**

**+fgf+**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I noticed this story hasn't been updated in like 3 years and I just got inspiration to revise it and hopefully re-upload it this summer. I know fanfiction doesn't really like Author notes with no actual chapter but the revising will take me a bit. Please stay tuned!


End file.
